


The Dawning

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: A little short I wrote for the Dawning event in 2017





	The Dawning

The candles flickered a warm glow as Master Rahool sat in his favourite chair. The day’s work was done and at last he could relax. Nursing a glass of cognac, Rahool’s thoughts drifted to the events of the last year. From the tragedy of the Red War to the awakening of the Traveller it had been an emotional time and Rahool said a silent prayer to the memory of friends lost.

The knock on his chamber door surprised him. He hadn’t expected visitors and figured everyone he knew would be hone with family celebrating the Dawning.

Placing his glass on the table next to his chair Rahool arose with a groan before making his way to the door, the knocking still ringing out from the wood

“Yes, yes. I’m coming.” Rahool hoped it wasn’t a Guardian unhappy with the results of an engram encryption. Or worse Cayde-6 with an asinine request. The Cryptarch opened the door with more force than expected.

“Well it’s about time,” said a familiar voice. “You’re getting on in years, old friend.”  
“Eva! What a delight to see you.” Rahool smiled as the old vendor stepped into his chambers. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh you know very well what brings me here.” Eva Levante replied with a smile. “No one should be alone at the time of the Dawning, not even the Master of Cryptarchs.” Pulling the gloves from her hands Eva looked at the glass on the desk.

“Is that cognac?”

Rahool smiled and fetched a second glass. Maybe relaxing could wait, tonight was for friends.


End file.
